


I've Always Wanted to be a Part of This

by KawaiiStarChii



Series: Danganronpa: WHAT IF [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, auditions, before the killing games, pregame, pregame characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: Danganronpa is a very popular game series. And the world wasn't really in its right mind, because the game is all about murder! Teenagers play the role of "Ultimates" and then they murder each other, they have to figure out the culprit and if they do, the blackened gets punished, but if they don't then the blackened goes free while the rest are executed. But either way, innocent lives are at stake and are being used. But why would anyone risk their lives for a killing game made just for the world's entertainment? Why are they even a fan of the killing games anyways? It's sickening, but it's what the world wants.14 students, with motives in mind, eagerly wait to cast their auditions and were finally selected, excited for what's to come. But what comes next is nothing that they anticipated at all.





	1. Preparation

" _ATTENTION! This is an announcement from Team Danganronpa! As you may have known, we are in the process of developing the 53rd season, and you guessed it! It's finally time for casting! Auditions are officially opened for those interested in participating in the 53rd killing game. Interests are EXTREMELY high, so make sure you sign up fast and give it all you've got! We look forward to working with you and releasing the new season! Good luck! And remember, audition day only occurs one day, no second chances!_ "

Another game, another season. Currently, the famously-known Team Danganronpa are working on their 53rd season, after 52 successful of killing school semesters. In Team Danganronpa's office, rooms were filled with clutter, chatter, and people running here and there. It's quite a busy office, but they must deliver what the audience wants, another season of the killing games. Afterall, they aim to please. They have to give the world everything they got, after all, they owed the audience another thrilling season for being such huge supporters. Who could say no to such a dedicated and committed audience? Just seeing how much their fans adore the killing games, give them more inspiration to make more killing games. They have to make each killing game interesting, more interesting than the last, make plotlines they'll never forget and features to be excited about. All of this hard work just for fame and fortune. 

That's why in this season, they decided to introduce some new additions and features to the killing game: Lie bullets, scrum debates, a new saga, a different location, and audience interaction. Huh, that's new. Extremely new, especially since Team Danganronpa promised an audience surrogate so that the audience gets to feel as if they ARE in Danganronpa. Such announcements as these left the audience with so much excitement, they just couldn't WAIT for the new season! They are curious as to how the new features worked in the game, and they wonder who's going to be the audience surrogate and what audience interaction will be like. Such a question brings devilish thoughts in their careless minds. Who will they be controlling? Who's going to be their little puppet for this game? They just can't wait to see what happens, after all, whoever they are controlling is just FICTIONAL. It didn't matter what happened to a fictional character, as long as they got what THEY wanted. 

Speaking of the audience, or the people, they are anticipating with every day, every hour, every minute, EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND.....just for the new season to be released. They have loved Danganronpa for as long as they could remember. They just couldn't get enough of Danganronpa. They have always been a huge fan, without minding how dangerous these games are and how disgusting the thought of killing one another for everyone's entertainment is. It's as if they have no conscience. But they didn't care. They LOVE Danganronpa. PERIOD. While everyone in the world was indeed fans of this unlawful game series, there were 15 teenagers in particular who were HUGE die-hard fans, and they'd do anything to be a part of it. That's why they immediately decided to sign up for Danganronpa's new season once they heard about it. They just HAD to take this opportunity, this is their chance, their only chance to be a part of something they adore so much, something they admired so much, something they dedicated and depended on their whole life to. To some people, it's a sin, but to them, it's simply admiration. 

The students all waited outside of the audition location with anxiety, nervousness, and excitement filling the air. They were running extremely low on patience and were extremely high on hope, the hope that they would be accepted and cast as characters in the new season. With every minute passing and every person coming in to audition, everyone grew extremely nervous as they stepped closer to what may be their only chance to fulfill their dreams. And with every person's exit, sweat pouring that person's face only made everyone else even more nervous. Team Danganronpa have high expectations. They'll only accept those who have dedicated themselves to Danganronpa as a fan but they also must prove themselves worthy of being part of the team. Everyone knew that. They knew because they worked their hardest, just to show their admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa. But apparently, for some, their hard work wasn't enough. 

It's been a few hours, and Team Danganronpa isn't finding any interesting people. Almost all of the auditions were pointless and boring. They need to get on with the audition though because they need the perfect cast to get the show going. But so far, no luck.

Then, as if life had received their prayers, one student walked in and was prepared to cast the audition. The team took one look at the young student. He was fidgeting with sweat trickling down his face and trying to regain composure. He's nervous, everyone was nervous. But for some reason, the team found something special in this person, as if they finally found someone worthy to be on the team. But they need to hear his audition first. With high expectations and papers and pens in their hands, they began, "Hello there. Welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Y-yeah....got it."

"Alright kid, your audition starts now."

"O-okay then...um...Number 154...My name is.."


	2. Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Saihara's audition starts....now.

"Number 154....My name is Shuichi Saihara."

"I've always been a huge fan of Danganronpa and...always wanted to be in one. Growing up, no one was there to support me or even care for me. But I had Danganronpa. Danganronpa became my life, my will, my only reason to live! Danganronpa has helped me go through rough times and it's why I kept living every single day in this boring world. The only reason why I even bother to wake up and continue on with my life. Danganronpa is all about the plotline, the characters and their development, the suspense, the class trials, but I'm more into solving cases and the executions. A face-off between the blackened and the spotless, one against the others. The intensity, the details, the application of detective work into class trials even if those students weren't detectives. They gave it their all under the pressure that they all want to live because they know they'll die if they get the wrong culprit. Just that much pressure causes them to unite and work together and give it their all, with hope-filled eyes. The hope, the HOPE! It's as if it's unstoppable and contagious! Even under all that pressure, they overcame the blackened, they overcame despair with their self-made hope. God! I also just love the executions so much, looking at the despair in every culprit's eyes as their plan to get away with murder failed! So much despair...that I could just taste it as well and I also love how gruesome some of the executions were! It just bubbles me with excitement to see the culprit put under a cruel death as punishment for their crimes, and it shows that hope always prevail and that nothing could ever stop them from unveiling the truth! Every culprit's death is inevitable, how hopeless it is to even try and commit a murder! Y-you see what I mean?! Danganronpa gives me so much excitement and it's the only thing I ever lived for, without it, my life would've been boring....actually, no, I don't think I'd actually be living right now without Danganronpa! Danganronpa is my life, and I'd do anything to be a part of it."

"Mmhmm....interesting kiddo..."

"...."

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Ah okay then, u-understood."

"Good....now first, what would you be able to contribute to the team if you do make it in."

"Well, I'd do anything...just ANYTHING to be a part of Team Danganronpa. In fact, I don't have to be in the show, but I can help out. I can think of very gruesome executions and a very good plotline! Or maybe character design or development, anything! I'm capable of doing anything for you guys! Just anything so I can be part of the team!"

"Hmmm...alright, if you were in the show, what talent would you like to have?"

"I've always admired the Ultimate Detective characters, especially Kyoko Kirgiri. Seeing her with a mystery talent made me grow more attached to her. I wanted to find out her secrets and uncover her mysteries. She's, like, my idol. I'm a HUGE fan of Ultimate Detectives, so I would like to be one too. I could also think of an execution for myself, because a detective has never committed a crime before! I want to be the first detective to do so."

"Okay, one last question: If you do get selected, will you be able to dedicate all of your time to your job?"

"I've been working my whole life just to be a part of this team. As I said earlier, I'd do anything, ANYTHING just to be accepted. I promise, if I get selected...I will work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! I swear, if I get selected, I'll make you all proud! I promise!"

No one noticed, but as the camera had slowly zoomed in to get a glimpse of Shuichi's face, Shuichi's expression has changed. As he spoke, Shuichi changed from his nervous, anxiety-filled student state into a blushing, crazy-eyed maniac with a twisted smile on his face. His face showed extreme obsession and insanity, the person recording just couldn't stand it, but the team continued on with the audition.

They didn't seem to notice, no one noticed. But they knew, that he was a truly dedicated fan, willing to give it his all into the development of the new season. Although the camera saw nothing but pure insanity in Shuichi, the team only saw dedication and commitment in him. Seeing him as a worthy person.

After Shuichi finished, the team discussed amongst themselves, deciding how it will turn out for him. After what seemed like forever, the team turned to face the dark-haired teen and a member spoke up:

"Wow, we've never met someone who was THIS dedicated to our franchise. I think you've got what it takes kid. We'll call you up and update you on you position."

That Yandere-like expression began to bloom on Shuichi's face once more and he responded, "R-really? Th-thank you! I-I promise, I'll make you all proud! I'll work as best as I can! I won't disappoint you!" He giggled with excitement before walking towards the exit.

But before that, he turned to look at the camera and in a deep, breath-like voice, he said:

"Can anyone see me? I hope this audition gets on TV, I don't care what the world thinks. I just want to be seen."

And he leans in closer to the camera, eyes glowing, his cheeks in shades of pink and his mouth forming a creepy smile and continued in a low, husky voice:

"And I just want to be noticed. I'd do anything to be noticed."

Shuichi smiled softly at the camera before turning on his heels and walking towards the exit once more.

The cameraman wanted to complain and point out that he's too INSANE to be part of the show, but the team was already getting ready for the next student. Besides, they wouldn't listen to a simple cameraman. 

The cameraman took the time to think about Shuichi and his audition, a crazed maniac like him in the show? Oh no..

The cameraman wondered, "What did I get myself into? Why am I even here?"

But all the cameraman could do is hope for the best as the next person in line stepped in and prepared for their audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...yeah, that was Shuichi's side of the story.


	3. Kaede Akamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kaede's audition.

"Hello young lady, welcome to the audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Got it."

"Your audition starts now."

"Alright, my name is Kaede Akamatsu. I've always been a fan of Danganronpa because I can watch it without having to feel bad for others. To be honest, I don't really like humanity, and seeing other people murdering each other just proves that. When watching the show, I can always expect a murder to show up. Just the thought of someone betraying the others and murdering in cold blood just leaves everyone in so much despair and disbelief, it fills me with so much excitement and thrills! I just want to see those betrayed looks in their eyes, just to experience and taste the despair they felt with every new dead body and when they discovered who the culprit was. They're all just fools, thinking that they can rely and trust each other, when in reality, they know deep inside that someone will eventually betray them. It's pointless for them to believe in anyone after all that's happened, but they continued to believe in each other, only dragging them deeper into despair until the point they barely trust each other. Danganronpa always delivered despair and I just want to have every once of despair inside of me, just watching innocent lives crumble and tempted souls betraying everyone else's trust. I mean, after all, it's just a game. I live for the despair Danganronpa deliver and how it feels for not only the students to be in despair, but plunging the audience into despair as well. The despair is what makes every plotline in each Danganronpa season so good! Because without it, it would be really boring. And that's why I admire Danganronpa so much!"

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"You got it."

"What makes you a good candidate for Danganronpa?"

"Well, I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have ANY belief in humanity. I don't have to feel bad about the others when they're suffering. I could be a thorn to everyone else's side, telling them that it's pointless to stop a killing game. They may think I'm insane, but seeing them feel betrayed will only fuel me with delight! That would make me the perfect antagonist, an embodiment of despair! I don't care what happens to anyone else, just as long as I get to see and feel their despair as their belief and trust in others slowly disappear, much to their demise."

"Okay then, what talent would you like?"

"Well, I've played the piano once, but that dream crumbled into pieces. So...maybe I would like to be the Ultimate Pianist. Ooh! If I get accepted, I could have the reputation of an innocent girl who loves music, who actually just wants everyone to suffer. Seeing the sweetest person they've met turning into the enemy will definitely bring them so much despair because of the sudden and shocking betrayal!"

"Would you prefer to be a survivor, a victim, a murderer, or the mastermind?"

"Hmmm....I'm fine with being a survivor or a murderer. But wouldn't it be cool if I was the mastermind? I mean, as I said earlier, I could be innocent, when deep inside, all the times I spent with the students were only lies to hide the sickening truth!" 

"One more question, out of curiosity, do you have a sibling or family member that you care about?"

"Tch, I barely care about my family members, but I would say that I have a younger twin sister that I tolerate. She's the only person I rely on, and she relies on me as well."

The team muttered amongst themselves, trying to be quiet so that the blonde couldn't hear. They turned around and faced her.

"Interesting, you might as well be a great addition to the team. We'll call and update you."

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much! I'll work really hard and make this season very interesting!"

Kaede happily skipped over to the exit, excitement and glee spread on her face. She giggled and screamed happily once she exited.

The cameraman stopped there. She seems like a positive girl. But then again, looking back on her audition, she seems like someone to watch out for. She had no belief in humanity and she gets a thrill out of watching people suffer.

That's 2 people casted. Looks like the team is finally making progress. After a while, another teen stepped inside.

Time to get back to work.


	4. Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, here's Kaito's audition.

"Hello there and welcome to the audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"You betcha!"

"Your audition starts now."

"Let's see here...my name is Kaito Momota and like any other fan, I strive and live for Danganronpa. But I like how the survivors ended up dealing with their fucking lives after all the shit they've been though. They get to live awesome lives and they get to become fucking famous and rich! Showing that only the best of the best are worthy of the good shit! It's awesome to see the survivors rise to victory and get all the notherfucking glory! And Danganronpa strikes me with the inspiration to win the game through any means necessary, even if it means murdering the fuck out of someone or even everyone! I'd do anything just for the fame and fortune! Danganronpa is like an opportunity to a glorious life if they survive, something that no fucking normie could ever get!"

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Alright, hit me."

"So, what do you plan to do in Danganronpa?"

"Heh, I'm not just gonna BE in Danganronpa. I'm gonna kill everybody and win! Once I've got fame and fortune, I don't gotta worry about what's impossible! I'm gonna do everything in my power to win and survive! Even if it means taking everyone else's lives away. To be honest, who gives a shit about them? This is just a game after all."

"Alright then, what is your opinion on what's impossible?"

"Tch, if something is impossible, it's impossible. There's just no fucking point to try at all. Even if you do, that's just a waste of time and energy. If nothing is possible, you may as well just give up. But nothing's impossible without fame or fortune! You don't gotta worry a damn thing about what's impossible because you get a lot from being famous! I mean, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Alright, what talent would you like?"

"I dunno, make me the Ultimate Astronaut, I guess. 'Reaching for the stars'? I mean, I want to accomplish my goal of being famous. Besides, I used to wish on stars, but then I realize that it's impossible to make wishes on stars and have them come true. So I just gave up."

Chattering amongst the team builds up pressure and anxiety. But the purple-haired teen remained confident, and was filled with pride and excitement.

The discussion ended.

"Hm, interesting personality. We barely get any daredevils around here. We admire your determination and I think you've got what it takes. We'll contact you with updates soon."

Kaito pumped his left fist in the air shouting, "HELL YEAH! FAME AND FORTUNE, HERE I COME! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH! WHOO! YA HEAR THAT WORLD?! I'M IN BABY!"

And with that, he exited the building, after delivering his "victory" speech.

He's quite the energetic and passionate one. But the thought of him murdering EVERYONE else just to win and gain fame is also sickening. How does one person live like this and what does everyone think, doesn't anyone find it odd?

Unfortunately, no one cared. Even up until now, the world still allow these wretched killing games. How disgusting and mind-wrecking.

But there's not much the cameraman can do. All he could do is wait fot the next person to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to figure out their pre game personalities.


	5. Kokichi Oma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Kokichi's audition. However, he has a more negative aspect of joining, as well as other characters.

"Hello there and welcome to the audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

 

"..."

Nothing happened.

The boy standing before them was small, trembling, and hiccuping. His lips were trembling and his legs were shaking, with his arms wrapped around himself. The cameraman can't help but feel worried for the young, dark-haired teen. Is he going to be okay? But before he could intervene with the audition process to comfort the boy, he finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

 

"S-sure...let's just get this o-over with....". It was all he could manage to get out of his shaky lips before hiccuping again.

"Okay then.....Look kiddo, if you're too nervous, you don't have to do th-"

"N-NO! I-I'm f-f-fine! I'll.....do it. I-I have to...."

 

"Alright, your audition starts now. You can stop anytime if you don't feel comfortable."

"U-um....o-okay, well...m-my name is Kokichi Oma. I-I love D-Danganronpa because the characters that participated and d-died g-get to realize how cruel the world is, h-how cruel humanity is, how cruel th-the betrayal feels. H-hah....hah....th-they think that there'll be h-hope waiting for them. Believing that they'll get out t-together and that they'll w-work together and st-stay alive. B-but around e-very corner, only despair awaits them, w-with every murder...w-with every execution...with every broken promise and with every torn relationship. Th-the looks of despair on their petrified faces as the horrible truth and discovery slaps them in the face, slapping away the lie they have been told from their eyes and from their minds. A-and it truly relates to the r-real world...especially for people l-like me. D-Danganronpa j-just shows this w-world's true nature, h-how this world and humanity really are like. Th-that's the b-bitter truth and it hurts. The truth...a-always hurt. Th-that's why I admire Danganronpa because it's embodiment of the bitter truth, the embodiment of the entire world and the truth behind it. It makes me realize that a peaceful world is only a lie that I grew up believing in. I wanted to d-deny it...but Danganronpa helped me see the light. Th-that this world is cruel, bitter, and a f-fucking h-hell. And humanity is no worse than that. Th-they are capable of murder, lying, betraying others and their trust, breaking promises, and hurting others. Th-there's no hope for humanity, the world, or this d-damn reality and that's all there is to it. No hope...only despair....all that awaits you is the horrible truth."

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"D-don't look at me as if I'm some f-fucking l-liar!"

"I'll....take that as confirmation to begin. Um....let's see. Why do you hate lies?"

"L-lies could give you h-hope...especially if you're naive. You believe EVERY.SINGLE.DAMN.WORD that has been spat in your f-face. And w-when th-the truth is revealed....you can't h-help b-but feel betrayed and shocked. That th-this entire time, you have b-been lied t-to and that y-you actually believed that lie. You feel l-like a f-fool, y-you feel stupid! Y-you just want to confirm th-that it is true. Y-you are just in this state of d-disbelief, shock, and d-despair. Y-you just can't believe it. The truth t-terrifies you. And fr-from then on....you're world ch-changes. Th-that's why I hate lies...and lying. I never want to t-tell lies...I n-never wanted to be lied to. I-if I st-start lying, I'll become a p-person that I'll hate."

"Alright, what talent would you like?"

"T-talent? Does it...even matter? To have a t-talent? I-I don't care what you m-make me....I'm willing to take any role...I'm j-just a talentless student with no s-significance..."

"And for the last question, why do you want to join Danganronpa?"

"Why...do I want to join Dangaronpa? I...don't WANT to join Danganronpa...I NEED to join Danganronpa! O-otherwise, my life is m-meaningless and useless! Don't you see who I am?! I'm j-just an ordinary and p-pathetic student with a n-normal life, actually I have n-no life a-at all! My p-parents l-left me, probably because they d-don't want me! I w-want to p-prove to them that I c-can be useful! I want to sh-show everyone that h-harmed and b-bullied m-me th-that my life matters! I-I want to prove th-the world that I'm i-important! You HAVE to let me join! I'll...I'll do ANYTHING! P-PLEASE! I'll do A-ANYTHING, just to p-prove that I'm SOMETHING, THAT I'M IMPORTANT TOO, THAT I'M AT LEAST WORTH S-SOMETHING! I WANT TO B-BE KNOWN! No one knows that I'm l-living! And those who know me d-don't acknowledge that! I DON'T WANT TO IGNORED! I DON'T WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN!.....I just want...the world to know...who I am...and how rotten they are..."

"Wow...that was something. I think you've inspired us for the plot of this season! I'm impressed. We'll call and update you, alright?"

"W-w-what? I-I g-got in? I-th-thank you! I promise I w-won't be a d-disappointment! Th-thank you!"

At this point, Kokichi was shaking with excitement and crying happy tears as he bowed in respect. But before he left, he looked up with pleading eyes and said,

"J-just so y-you know, not that it m-matters...m-make me any type of person...with any personality...m-make me t-the protagonist, an enemy, a m-murderer, a victim, the m-mastermind, crazy or sane, a shy person or a b-bully...ANYONE! J-just don't m-make me a liar. A-anything...b-but a liar...anything..but that."

And with that, the boy turned around and left, slowly...and silently, trembling as he exited.

Well, that was...something.

The cameraman felt like comforting this depressed boy. Unlike the people he works for, he felt pity and guilt for Kokichi. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's personality from before is WAY different from his personality during the game!


	6. Himiko Yumeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's audition starts now.

"Hello there, young lady. Welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright kid, your audition starts now."

"Um, my name is Himiko Yumeno. As you..can see, I'm a young child who became a fan of Danganronpa the minute I laid my eyes on it. That's how popular it is and how good the show is. I hear a lot of my classmates talking about it in school, in fact, it's one of the main topics they talk about at school. I was confused at first, I mean, I was just an ordinary kid with a normal life. But when I decided to look it up, I fell in love with Danganronpa at first sight. I got so excited and, for first time in my life, I smiled and grinned. My whole life suddenly changed and I gained a more positive aspect of reality! I became happy for once and I finally had something to look forward to! That's just how amazing and life-changing your show is and that's why I love Danganronpa!"

"Ah, I see. Life changed for you because of our show. That's nice to hear."

"Mhm!"

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Okay!"

"First, you mentioned that you became happy for once. Why's that? Was your life full of melancholy?"

"Well, yeah. For some reason, and I didn't really care why, my parents never got me to smile. In fact, I never smiled my entire life. They thought something was mentally wrong with me until I discovered Danganronpa. My parents were with me when I was watching the first season. And they saw it....they saw me smiling. And my smile grew wider and more sincere with every minute of the show passing. My parents were happy, because I'm finally happy!"

"Alright, why do you want to join Danganronpa?"

"Well, Danganronpa gave me so much happiness, that I just want to be a part of something I love so much! It's the least I could do to thank you guys for making me happy for once in my life! I mean, what's wrong with being a part of something you love?"

"Lastly, what talent would you like?"

"I would want to be the Ultimate Mage or Magician! I've always been fond of magic tricks and magicians, although they didn't make me smile, they amaze me!"

Himiko waited impatiently as the staff talked amongst themselves. Not a single trace of anxiety was to be seen on Himiko's face, nothing but confidence.

"Wow, from what you've told us, we never knew our show changed other people's lives THIS much. We would love to have you in, we'll call you and update you kiddo."

"W-wow! Thank you! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Himiko turned quickly and ran out the door, squealing excitedly as she exited.

What an energetic girl.

But something still seems amiss. If Danganronpa only gives her happiness, then that's unhealthy. It's confusing as to how a killing game show gives one happiness. A killing game...gives happiness. It didn't make sense.

Humans are so hard to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know???? How to describe pregame Himiko?????? I'm sorry?????


	7. Maki Harukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeere's.....Maki Roll!!!!

The next student standing before them is a female, she appears calm and collected, unlike the other students before her. She quickly walks over to the spot where she should stand and waits, quietly...patiently...

The silence fills the air as she waits.

It's terrifying.

For some reason, people sense a murderous aura within this student.

Finally, a after a few moments of silence, they began.

"Uh...hello. Welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Your audition starts now."

"My name is Maki Harukawa. And I have nothing much to say about Danganronpa...except that maybe, I may have finally found what was missing my entire life, a purpose. All my life, my life was empty and meaningless. I had no hobbies, no friends, no interests. Nothing inspires me or motivates me. I don't have any purpose or plan for the future. I don't know what to be when I become an adult. As of now, you are looking at a teenager who is soon to have a futureless future, living a life with no reason, meaning, or purpose. But when I found Danganronpa, I found a purpose. A reason to keep living, a reason to keep going, a reason to continue and carry on. Danganronpa finally filled that missing piece in my life and ever since then, I continued living with a more positive aspect. Danganronpa is my life, if it ever ended, than my life may as well be ending too along with it and its legacy. That's how much I'm commited and dedicated to your show."

"Okay then."

Maki sighed heavily.

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Uh, ahem, first off, why do you want to join Danganronpa?"

"Well, since I have no plan for the future, I may as well join the team so that maybe I HAVE a purpose. And that purpose is to become a participant of a show that I really adore. No matter what I am, I just want to be a part of it. So that I finally can have a future."

"Would you prefer to be a survivor, a victim, a murderer, the mastermind?"

"Don't care. As long as I am part of this new season. But if I was a survivor, maybe I could do more and become well-known. All of the other survivors get to live great lives and I want to experience that. But if being a survivor isn't going to be an option for me, then I don't care what I become."

"Lastly, what talent would you like to have?"

"I'm debating between a nursery school teacher and an assassin."

"Okay....okay..."

Maki had to endure another long wait. Except this one filled her with anxiety. Her arms were crossed, feet were together, sweat began to drop down her face as she began to fidget.

"Hmmmm.... From how you responded in regards to your talent, I think we can find a way to make this season even more interesting. Also, we would love to provide a future for you. Everyone's gotta have something planned. We'll call you and update you. Okay?"

"Alright, sounds good to me. Thank you."

And with that, she swiftly turned around and left. Her ponytails bouncing as she walked.

They still felt a murderous aura around her, and now it's even stronger now that she mentioned that she wanted to be an assassin. A nursery school teacher AND an assassin?

This season really IS going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki Maki niiiiiiiii!!!!!!


	8. Kirumi Tojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Kirumi's audition.

The next student that entered was full of confidence, elegance, and formality. But, there was no doubt she was ANY different from any student when it comes to Danganronpa. You can't expect anything good from the people here, especially since this is a world filled with INSANE people that just adore murderous games. At least, this student had manners.

Like the previous student, she enters quickly and waits. Although the wait was short. Still, she waited patiently with her hands folded and feet together until the staff turned around to greet her.

"Welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Understood."

"Your audition starts now."

"Salutations, my name is Kirumi Tojo. Well, I can say I'm a huge fan of Danganronpa because of the characters and their development. They start out as normal Ultimates with their talents and personality. Sometimes, I predict their personality and whether or not they die or survive just based on their first interactions with the protagonist, their talent, how they act, and what they think. Sometimes I'm proven wrong, sometimes I'm right. But I just LOVE how much they develop throughout the game and how much they have changed from who they were before and who they are after or now. It's an impressive transition and development for that character and it gets me excited about that character. Even under such dire and fearful circumstances, in this case, the killing game, they are willing to change for the better and it just proves that there's always hope and that it's never too late to change. And who knows? Maybe that change will stand out to everyone else and inspire others to change as well. And that lesson can serve as motivation to the entire world watching, after all, they are such huge fans of Danganronpa, who wouldn't want such an inspiring moment such as a character development as part of the plotline? That's a reason why people, including myself, love Danganronpa because the killing games offer a more positive aspect of life and it fills us with hope. Even in the darkest of times, a character can still rise from the darkness and become a shed of light for others to see. I applaud those characters who were well developed and changed for the better."

"Ah, so you love the students themselves. Well, the team worked really hard on developing their character and plotting their story and personality."

Kirumi bowed with respect and responded, "I can see your hard work every season."

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"You have my word, you'll hear nothing but the honest truth."

"Firstly, why do you want to join Danganronpa?"

"Well, all my life, I've been treated like a doormat. Everyone looks down on me and use my weakness to their advantage. I'm everyone's slave and they are my masters, I must do everything for them if I wanted to live to see another day. I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want to wait for someone to save me. I want to escape and I want to be free and independent. I want to prove to the people that looked down on me and used me that I can stand strong and survive on my own. That their threats don't matter to me at all and that their influence won't affect me ever again. That's why I've decided to join Danganronpa, to join something big and become someone important for once. Danganronpa inspired me to move on and to change for the better. To put it short, I want to use Danganronpa to change. I want to change, by becoming a participant in the killing game, and regardless if I survive or not, at least I had the confidence to stand before you all and to take part in such a risky game that will cost you your life."

"Okay, and what or who inspired you to change?"

"Well, one of the characters in the first killing game in Danganronpa history inspired me to have this aspect and motto to change for the better. It was the Ultimate Programmer and her, or his, name is Chihiro Fujisaki. Many people had the impression that Chihiro was a girl, but when it was revealed that Chihiro was a boy, of course, the entire audience was in shock. But hearing Chihiro's last words, saying that he wanted to change and become strong so that he wouldn't be called weak despite being a boy, it just filled me with so much inspiration. That a person like Chihiro in such a dire situation, hiding his biggest secret, ended up confessing his secret and it took a lot of confidence for him to confess that he was a boy dressing as a girl, and it must've taken even more confidence to say that he wanted to change and become better. That was something even a tough guy like Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, couldn't do. No offense to him. So yeah, Chihiro was my biggest inspiration and was my favorite character of all time. He was the main reason I came to love Danganronpa so much and continued to become a fan of it. Because Chihiro inspired more people to be like him."

"Alright, lastly, what talent would you like?"

"Hmmm....even though I was treated like a pawn and never liked it, I would actually like to become the Ultimate Maid. As a character, I wish to change over time and change from a servant who doesn't care for herself and is only devoted to serving others, to a strong, independent woman who stands and rises as a symbol of hope along with the rest of her fellow Ultimates, with a little help and support of course. It would be nice for someone to become independent and speak for themselves. I want to show the world that you can always change and choose your own destiny, regardless of who you are. And I also choose to become the Ultimate Maid because I've gotten used to serving others. But in the game, I would like to serve others with no threat intended and to serve them with pride and devotion, even if they think it's unnecessary for me to do so."

Kirumi waited and took a few deep breaths. She's confident, she's ready for what's to come. No traces of anxiety or loss of control on the young woman.

The staff turned to face Kirumi after talking with each other and replied, "A strong, independent person is what we need here. From your audition and character description, it would most likely make your in-game character interesting. We'll take your recommendation to consideration as best as we can. We'll update you, alright?"

Kirumi only smiled and bowed, "Thank you, I'm eternally grateful. Have a good day."

And with that, she turned around and exited with dignity and pride. She really is going to make a good character, a courteous and devoted Ultimate Maid.

Of course, she is a maid so she would have an innocent and dignified appearance. Sure, she could change from a weak servant to an independent young woman.

But the staff had something else in mind. The staff thought that just a maid becoming a dynamic character would be really boring. 

 

Surely, they could fix that. Besides, they have something MUCH different from what Kirumi anticipated. Rather, they have something even more sinister and table-turning for the future Ultimate Maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we ARE talking about teenagers, specifically high school students that are die-hard Danganronpa fans.
> 
> What do you expect out of the future maid?


	9. Gonta Gokuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Gonta's audition!

The next student that entered was rather a giant and intimidating-looking student. Almost all of the staff had their eyes on this student as he entered the building and approached them slowly. They braced themselves for what may come.

"S-so...I stand here, right?"

That was odd. Despite his gruff appearance, he appears to be nice and polite. The staff members nodded and the student waited patiently for them to start.

"...."

"...."

"Look, I know I may look scary, but I won't hurt any of you. I-I promise. I promised myself that I would improve my behavior."

"Oh okay then. That's good, we'll begin them. Ah, hello and welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Okay, got it."

"Your audition starts now."

"Um, hello everyone. M-my name is Gonta Gokuhara. Um, I've been a fan of Danganronpa because the characters inspired me so much, as well as the storyline. Sometimes, Danganronpa helps me learn new things and apply them to the real world. I learn a lot from the show and it helped me improve myself after....after I did bad things. Danganronpa helped me overcome the challenges I faced during my recovery and I learned a few moral lessons from quite a few characters in every season of your show. Danganronpa helped me change my life for the better, so I've been a fan and cheered everyone, and I supported everyone as thanks. In this season, I hope that the characters will inspire people even more and have an impact on the entire world!"

"Okay...."

"...."

"Alright, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"I understand."

"So, first off, what talent would you like?"

"Well, as a kid, I've always loved catching and playing with bugs and going outside. So I would like to become the Ultimate Entomologist!"

"Alright, and what happened in the past?"

"...."

"...."

The cameraman could see Gonta tremble a bit. As if what happened had a negative effect on himself.

"If you don't want to say it, then-"

"N-no! P-pardon me. Um, I do want to say it...the world needs to know who I am."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, when I was younger, I always had anger issues and I got irritated easily. Especially when I'm with other kids. Whenever things didn't go my way, I got mad and I always shouted at the kid and threatened to hurt them. Luckily their parents and my parents would hold us apart. Because of my anger issues, I never made any friends and everyone was afraid of me. In elementary school, I wasn't bullied but I always heard them talking about me and whenever I looked at them, they had these scared looks in their eyes and were always protecting themselves. I isolated myself so that I could never bring myself to get angry. But, this boy would always come and talk to me, no matter how much I tried to warn him to go away from me. He never left me alone and always insisted that he wanted to be my friend. After many weeks of being bothered by this student, I decided to be friends with him because he accepted who I was. So we became friends that day. And we hung out everyday, it turned out he didn't have friends either and he told me that he was glad to be my friend. I was happy, so happy. But my new friend was also getting bullied in school. One day, the people that bullied him came and shouted at him, which immediately made him want to cry. They started to beat him up and I so happened to be walking by when they did so. When I saw my friend alone and defenseless, I felt so much anger boiling up inside me and the next thing I knew, everyone near me was on the floor, unconscious. Including my best friend. I looked at myself and saw that my hands and clothes were stained with blood. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but it was the truth. Thankfully, they didn't die. But I still felt guilty. I was sent to a therapy group session to deal with my anger issues, and slowly, I started to improve. While I was in the session, I discovered Danganronpa because the others always talked about it. While watching Danganronpa, I felt my whole life change. From then on, my recovery became more enjoyable and memorable. When I finally recovered, I was ready to move on with life."

"...."

"Interesting, lastly, did any of the characters in the show inspire you so much?"

"Well, yeah. It was Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. She was misjudged at first, but she was a strong character with a big heart. And I want to be that type of person as well in this season! If I get in...that is."

Gonta waited silently as the staff talked with each other. They nodded and turned around.

"That was quite a story young man. Your audition was quite interesting. We'll call and update you, okay?"

"O-okay then! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I have a few last words, sir. Um, I want to ask if it's possible for me to be a nice person in the game! I don't want to be mean and brutal to the others. I want to be a person that I can be proud of! It doesn't matter what happens to me next, but if I die, at least I will be able to pay for the mistakes that I have made."

"Okay, we'll take that into consideration."

"Thank you!"

Gonta left in a hurry, with a sincere smile plastered on his face.

As soon as the cameraman stopped recording, he turned and saw the staff talking with each other. But he didn't like the sound or look of it.

 

It seems like they're considering Gonta's last words before leaving the building. But they also appear to have something else planned along with a friendly entomologist. A friendly entomologist, the thought of that is just plain.

 

What if, just what if? Yes, that could work out. Gonta is not only just going to be a friendly and gentlemanly entomologist, but maybe they could make his fate a bit more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe pregame characters well. T-T


	10. Tenko Chabashira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tenko's audition.

Things progressed smoothly from then on. Until the next student came around.

As fast as lightning, she busted through the doors, roughly swinging open and closing with a loud THUD, and quickly rushed into the room. Excitement, anxiety, hope and, joy was easily expressed through her actions and based on her shaking body. Yep, she was one, optimistic young lady. Maybe TOO excited. She just couldn't contain herself at the moment.

"Ahem, young lady. Please try to contain yourself."

"A-AH! I'M S-SO SORRY! I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU GUYS AND TO DO THIS! I-I'll calm down r-right now!"

Deep breaths. In and out.

Silence. Finally.

"Thank you. Anyways, welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Mm-hm! Mm-hm! Yep, toootally got it!"

"Uh, okay then. Ahem. Your audition starts now."

"Alright! My name is Tenko Chabashira! And I've been such a HUUUGE fan of Danganronpa all my life! Ever since I heard about it and watched the first season, my life was just circled around Danganronpa! I'm just....a DIE-HARD FAN! I love every aspect of the show, even the murders and the killing and the executions! Even the bad parts and immoral parts of the show, I love it all! You can't just simply ask me what my favorite part or moment of the show is! Because I love every SECOND of it! That's how much I love Danganronpa! Buuuuut....then again, what I love the most is how BRAVE the main protagonist acts, even in the face of despair! They are willing to stand against all odds, against despair, for the sake of hope! And some of the characters aid the protagonist with inspiring lines and actions, it just fills me with excitement that they are willing to stand for hope even in the deepest despair! So inspiring and intriguing! It just fills me and the audience with so much excitement and hope! Even if they are trapped in a killing game, with the thought that you or someone else will die and another will betray you all, you are willing to team up with your classmates and combine your abilities to overcome all obstacles! Even a talented young student is better than your any old modern superhero, in my opinion! So yeah! I must applaud you all, you really know how to make a storyline and how to develop and create your characters really well! No wonder you guys have been going on for more than 50 seasons! Longer than any ordinary show!"

"Why thank you. Moving on, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Yep! Yep! You got it!"

"Alright...why do you like the heroic type-characters or the protagonist more?"

"Well, those types of characters are the main spotlight of the show! The people who have a bigger impact on the audience! The people who actually make the story of each season interesting! The people everyone else will remember for the rest of their lives, the people that are unforgettable! They also inspire and teach lessons to the audience! They are the main factors for a great story! I adore them so much and I want to be like them someday! I'm really inspired and that's why I stand before you all today! To take this chance and hopefully become a life-changing character!"

"Okay, what talent would you like?"

"Well, I would like have a fighter or athletic-type of talent or maybe become a master of a martial art! Karate, taekwondo, judo, aikido, any of them! Those people with those types of talents are strong, and I want to be strong too! I want to be the type of character that protects everyone else and is willing to stand up against despair!"

"Lastly, would you like to be a survivor, a murderer, a victim, the mastermind...?"

"A survivor or a victim! It would be awesome if I made it to the end and finished strong! But if you do choose to make me a victim, at least I can die knowing that I did my best! I want to at least make it until the middle of the story."

Tenko was filled with a bit more anxiety than excitement. After all, this is the final judgment and decision. Tenko started to move her feet rapidly as her body started to tremble, her lips quivered and her eyes looked left to right repeatedly.

She waited...and waited.

The wait was too much. Too much anxiety filled the air. It was nerve-wracking.

Finally, the wait was over.

"A die-hard fan, eh? We've met quite a few. But never one with THIS much passion and excitement! You're quite interesting, we'll call and update you."

Tenko gasped in shock before squealing with excitement and shouting, "THANK YOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tenko jumped up and down and rapidly moved her arms left to right as she jumped. This lasted for a while before she ran out of the room, screaming with excitement.

Too bad that excitement is going to turn into despair once she becomes part of the game. If she ever became an entirely different person and saw who she was...

 

Actually, it's best not to talk about it. That is only going to be revealed at the right time..If she makes it, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the pregame characters.
> 
> I'm sorry ;-;


	11. Ryoma Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ryoma's audition.

The next student that came in was rather short, probably too short to be presumed as a teenager or a high schooler.

The staff thought this was just a joke or a child dressing up as a high school student. No way this is real, right?

Nonetheless, the student walked on over and stopped in front of the staff and said in a very deep voice, "Hello."

"O-oh! You're here to audition, right?"

The student's eyes widened and he replied in a monotone voice, "Yes", while giving off a mysterious and dark aura to the people in front of him.

The team stiffened and stayed still in their seats, they did NOT predict this.

"O-oh..okay..my apologies...u-um...ahem..welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Yep, I hear you."

"Okay...your audition starts now."

"My name is Ryoma Hoshi. And I don't really have much to say about Danganronpa except, just thinking about the deaths the characters, particularly the victims, experience...it just reminds me that it's hopeless for me to continue on in this world. While others DO get filled up with hope when they watch or talk about Danganronpa, all I feel is despair. But I have hoped for this opportunity...plainly, I don't really consider myself a die-hard fan for most of Danganronpa. I'm more of a fan of death itself and how each character dies in Danganronpa. I'm always curious as to who would die in the game, how they would die, and how the culprits would be executed. I can think of many gruesome ways a person could die based on the motives given, the people they interact with, and the environment around them. As for the culprits I try to guess how they will be executed, if they are executed, based on their own talent. I would say that those who died in the show are lucky, they don't know how cruel this world is and now they don't have to live. They can die peacefully, knowing that they don't have to suffer anymore. While those who live are truly the misfortunate ones, having to keep up and deal with the world's bullshit. I mean, sure they would have improved lives but they still live with the painful and tragic memories of those who died and the lives they lived during the killing games. Other than being rich and famous, struggling to live normal lives once again, what's the point of living? And before you ask...I only wish to join this show, to DIE. I've been a fan of this show because it involves death and killing, so why not die through the game show I have come to love and adore? Look, I only love Danganronpa because of death! I live only for Danganronpa because of the killing games! Just please, I only want to die in this killing game. No one would feel sad for me if I died, besides, no one barely knows or recognizes me and I'll just be a fictional character who has no meaning or purpose."

The staff couldn't seem to take their minds off Ryoma's words. He only wishes to join the show to die, without even trying to live.

The thought strikes them cold to the bone.

"O-oh, I see. Well, we've seen a few fans who love the deaths in our show. Ahem, we DID have a few questions for you...but it seems like you answered 2 of them before. So....we only have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you at least TRY to survive if you were in the killing game?"

"Like I said, what's the point of living if you're only gonna to suffer more? I wouldn't try just one bit to survive. It's pointless to live. AT ALL. I'm suffering here in the real world, and I'll be able to end my suffering in this game show. I'll only suffer for a few days into the killing game until I finally die, a culprit or a victim. At least my death will fill the audience with excitement and not guilt. Besides, it's what every death in Danganronpa fills the audience with, excitement. So in short, I wouldn't give my best effort to even walk on my own two feet. But I'm willing to make my death slow and brutal."

The staff seemed inconsiderate of Ryoma's response until he said he was willing to make his death slow and painful. Hmmm....they have never considered giving characters brutal fates. Majority of the victims have only received stab wounds or fatal blows to the head. But what if...the deaths were more brutal? Perhaps poisoning...or drowning...crushed to death..maybe intense strangulation? And what about the executions? Perhaps they could burn the killer, boil them alive, strangle them, torture them, or maybe blow them up? Whatever ideas the staff had in mind, it was not good. They just realized, this person just inspired them with new ideas and new deaths. This season is about to get even more brutal. Now THAT is the true nature of the killing game show.

"Hmm...I think we can consider your audition. We'll call you and update you, okay?"

Ryoma only nodded, turned and exited towards the door he came from. Nothing else, that entire moment was only filled with silence. No "thank you's" or "goodbye's". Nothing.

There WAS one thing the team discussed with its fellow members. While they DID accept Ryoma into the cast, there's just one problem standing in their way. He wasn't going to TRY to live. That's a big issue, the audience isn't going to like that. They'll get mad, and Team Danganronpa doesn't want their fans to get mad. It's as if Ryoma intentionally entered for a certain purpose, other than to die. Either way, he's in their way.

So they're going to take his proposal to consideration.

He WILL die, and he will die a brutal death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know much about the pregame characters.


	12. Korekiyo Shinguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Korekiyo's audition.

The next student came in a few moments later. Like one of the students that auditioned earlier, he entered with dignity and silently walked over to the front of the team, bowing before them with a friendly "Hello".

"Hello, young man, welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"I heard you loud and clear."

"With that, your audition starts now."

"Hello. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. And my admiration for Danganronpa is shown through the fact that I've VERY knowledgeable about all topics and facts that are Danganronpa-related. You can ask me anything, yes and I mean ANYTHING, about Danganronpa and I'll be able to answer you with an accurate answer. I've watched EVERY SINGLE episode and EVERY SINGLE season of Danganronpa, including extra clips or bonus events that occurred. I've watched every single second of the entire show itself with observant and attentive eyes that I remember every single detail that happened in every chapter, in every show, and in every season. I pay so much attention and I always focus my eyes on the television with Danganronpa on the screen without getting any sleep. I have every fact, information, and detail about the characters, the storyline, the shows, and the seasons themselves stored in a few of my notebooks. That's how much attention I give to Danganronpa. While that does affect my studies, I give my full undivided attention to every bit of Danganronpa that there is. As I said earlier, I know EVERYTHING when it comes to Danganronpa, my knowledge in regards to Danganronpa is extremely high. This is how much I adore your show, to the point where I remember every single detail about it."

"Fascinating...we might give you a pop quiz after your audition or some time later on."

"Whatever questions you have, I'll answer."

"Alright then, if you say so. Moving on, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"You have my word."

"Alright, how long have you known or watched Danganronpa?"

"Well, I've known about Danganronpa at such a young age. Probably around...say...7 or 8 years old? So yeah...I've known and been a fan of Danganronpa for a long time. I've always observed Danganronpa since then."

"Interesting, and what talent would you like?"

''Well, since I love observing and studying, I might want to become the Ultimate Anthropologist. It matches my personality as someone who is curious and enjoys studying."

"Okay, and would you like to be a survivor, the mastermind, a murderer, a victim...?"

"Hmmmm.....well, I would like to be a survivor. I do have a sister to return to. After hearing that the families of the participants will earn money from Team Danganronpa, I thought it would help support us since we're living on our own. Regardless if I live or not, but I don't want my sister to on her own."

One of the team members nodded and turned to talk with the other staff members.

The cameraman could hear them saying, "Well, he seems pretty knowledgeable, he knows A LOT about our show!" "So...he's got a sister? I think we've just developed a story for this guy..." "And for his personality? Ohohoho....wait until you hear what I've got planned."

Oh geez, what are they thinking about now?

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, you've impressed us. We'll call and update you. But we'll ask you a few trivia questions just to make sure you've really been paying attention to our show."

"Why thank you, and go and ask me anything."

The team spent the next few minutes asking Korekiyo questions, each question ended up with Korekiyo responding with the correct answer. His answers were always perfect and correctly answered every question they asked him. They were pretty impressed with his knowledge and were glad to have a fan such as him to be in the cast.

They finally ended their endless sea of questions, convinced that Korekiyo really did know it all. And with that, Korekiyo politely bowed along with a "Thank you" before turning around and making his exit.

As soon as he exited, the next student came in and stood in front of the staff, ready to cast her audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Study much, Korekiyo? Oh well. XD
> 
> (Still cannot determine their TRUE personality.)


	13. Miu Iruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Miu's audition.
> 
> (LANGUAGE WARNING! MIU SWEARS A LOT!)

"Wazzup fuckers! I'm here for the audition bitches!"

"Um...young lady...please keep your loud voice and vulgar language to a minimum."

"Tch, yeah, yeah, whatever. Respect and all that bullshit, let's just get this shit over with."

"Well...okay then....um, anyways, welcome to the official Danganronpa Season 53 casting audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"Alright then, I'll take that you DID listen. Your audition starts now."

"Watsup! The name's Miu Iruma! And the reason Danganronpa is my shit because of two things: FAME and FORTUNE! All of the main characters or the characters that survive get to live a life of glory and luxury! They get to be famous and be adored and praised by heartfelt fans! I don't want to be JUST a regular, boring, and average everyday student! All of the most important characters and the survivors get a lot of adoring fans! I see how everyone gushes over a certain character or characters, just telling each other just HOW MUCH they admire them. Without minding the other side characters, thinking that they are meaningless and useless. I mean, who would love those worthless motherfuckers? I, myself, have my own huge ass list of favorite characters with multiple reasonable reasons as to why I love them so much! Those types of characters get a lot of love and they get to live awesome lives if they survive! I mean, come on! They're rich, they're famous! What else could they ask for? As for why I have favorite characters is because those characters have a big ass impact on others and they are the main parts of the storyline. Those characters are what makes up most of Danganronpa, those characters are what make each season of Danganronpa interesting! They get to be loved by MILLIONS of people! Just the thought of living their lives...ahhhh....it just feels so WONDERFUL! Your show is so popular that I cannot just RESIST this opportunity! I LOVE every second of Danganronpa from the character interactions to the murders and executions! I LOVE DANGANRONPA! EVERY. SINGLE. BIT! It's the only thing that gets me excited! I'd do anything to be a part of it!"

"Alrighty then...gushing fan...I see..."

"..." Silence.

"Okay, we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"Hit me!"

"..." Even more silence.

"Okay then, um, first...why do you not care about the other characters?"

"Well, they don't have any importance or any significance to the killing game shows! As if they're just extra pieces, I mean fuck them! If they didn't exist, the whole killing game show will still be the same, the only main difference is that those worthless fuckers aren't there! They aren't needed and aren't adored by the fans, they're just little abortions and insignificant to the fictional world and reality! I mean, they just slow the other characters down and give more things people should give no single fuck about! They're just useless! They shouldn't exist! The quiet ones, the meanies, especially the ugly ass monkeys who are just lucky enough to have talents to be in the killing game in the first place!"

"Wow...okay...secondly, why exactly do you want to join?"

"You guys are such clueless dumbasses! I already explained it! I want to join for the fame and fortune! I don't want to be ordinary, I want to be known all across the world. I want them to know THIS gorgeous girl genius who has all rights to be living here and to live a life of luxury and fame!" As she the last sentence, Miu swiftly lifted her right arm to her chest with her right thumb pointing at herself. She continued, "I'd do anything in the killing game to earn that all of that glory! The adoring fans, the fame, acknowledgment! I WANT IT ALL!"

"..." The cameraman could've sworn that the team is sweating like mad!

"L-lastly, what talent would you like?"

"Hmph, being the gorgeous girl genius that I am, as I mentioned earlier, I would like to have a talent based on intelligence! Maybe an inventor! I've always loved building, but never got the chance to fucking do so! So yeah, an Ultimate Inventor is pretty okay with me."

Well, at least that was a normal statement. Almost. They could give her that.

Miu waited, but she was an impatient being. The constant tapping of her foot and the deep breaths she took filled the awkward silence in the room.

After a while, the team turned around after discussing their final decision.

"So, you here to win it all, eh? Well, then. We'll accept you in the team fellow fan. I'm actually intrigued to see how you'll do in this season. We'll call and update you."

"FUCK YEAH! I'M IN BITCHES!"

"Please keep your volume low and try not to swear too much."

Too late. She already left. Well, she ran off with a high pitched squeal that came out of her mouth as she exited.

The staff sighed in relief. That was loud and frightening. They were glad it's over.

The next student came in minutes after Miu finished her audition and exited the building.

She walked slowly and waited.

The staff smiled towards one another, they are making HUGE amounts of progress.

So let's see what this student has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Angie Yonaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Angie's audition.

"Hello young lady, welcome to the audition. You will have 10 minutes to perform your audition, tell us a bit about yourself, your admiration and dedication towards Danganronpa and what you may be able to contribute to the team. After that, we'll ask you some questions and then your audition will end, got it?"

The girl kept her head down with her hands folded. She gave a timid nod, signaling for them to start.

"Okay...your audition starts now."

The girl stayed silent for a moment. The staff waited impatiently for her to begin her audition.

"..."

"Um...my name is Angie Yonaga. A-and....I-I love Danganronpa because it's fictional.....it's not real, well, it's realistic fiction. B-but those characters don't exist in OUR world...oh, it doesn't matter anyway...But the pain those fictional characters feel isn't REALLY real, right? I mean, i-it'll never happen to us. The fictional w-world...is interesting...I mean, you can bend the rules of the real world and do w-whatever you wish. You can do a-anything in the fiction world. It's fun...to see fictional characters...try to escape to reality...through the most...exciting ways possible. In the real world...you can't do m-most things a person from the real world couldn't do. What I'm trying to say is that...the real world, our society..it's boring and uninteresting. A-anyone would be bored watching OUR lives. We are just living a boring, average daily life. But we would always get excited when we focus our a-attention on any form of fiction, whether it's through c-comic books, drawings, fanfictions, stories, or tv shows like Danganronpa. You get to e-escape from reality and experience the thrills and power of fiction. Stories and characters w-with abilities that never existed in our world come to life and it's just so exciting to watch. F-fictional characters have their own stories and it's always driving a story. They entertain us...s-so much. It's fun to see them in action, fight, argue or talk, use each other's lives, have fun, and do many unpredictable things...j-just for OUR entertainment. Hah...society is boring if you think about it...and I love Danganronpa because it's not REAL. It's not really a part of the real world, everything is just fictional and that fictional world is our biggest form of entertainment."

"..."

"..."

Silence. The staff wasn't surprised, I mean yeah, Danganronpa IS fictional. They already knew that.

But she did. Angie did. She knew.

They took interest in her and continued.

"Good so far...so..we got some questions for you. Please answer them with full honesty, I don't want to hear any lies."

"..."

"Yeah....yeah...I hear you."

"First, what talent would you like?"

"Hmm.....well, I would like to draw. Drawing fanart is what I do in my spare time, although, it's not really good art. It's the closest I could ever get to interacting or diving myself into the fictional world myself."

"And...why do you want to join the killing game?''

"..."

"I want to escape from reality. Society is boring...it's uninteresting. The world needs entertainment and I'm willing to put myself into the fictional world of Danganronpa to give everyone what they want. I'm just an average high school girl, I want to become someone important. I want to BE a part of something important...and popular. This world doesn't want me..it doesn't need me. So I'll give them what they want. Entertainment, by participating in this killing game. My life is useless anyway...."

"And lastly, you do realize that once you become fictional, there's no going back. Do you acknowledge this?"

"Wholeheartedly, but this is what I've been waiting for this whole time. This is what I've mentioned earlier. I don't care what happens to me...I don't care if I have to wake up to morning announcements, as long as I don't have to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I'm willing to escape from this real world and become part of the fictional world. I don't care what comes next, even if it results in my death."

Interesting, they thought. She really is something. She's good, but it won't prevent her inevitable fate.

"You interest us, kiddo. We'll call and update you, alright?"

Angie lifted her head up, eyes filled with gratitude and tears stained her dark-skinned cheeks, sobbing out a shaky reply, "Th-thank you...thank you very much."

The team turned their back against her and Angie started to exit the building. They talked with sinister smiles on their faces.

Thanks to Angie and the rest, perhaps, this season...will be the one. Yes, it's time, they decided.

 

 

 

Suddenly, before Angie could reach for the door handle, she swiftly turned around with her head down.

"W-wait...I...have something to say..."

The team turned around and faced the white-haired girl.

"Um, okay....well, any last words?"

"..."

Silence. Angie still kept her head down, but her body started to fidget. As if she's...laughing. It was soft and innocent, a small giggle...but it soon turned into a sinister laugh as she lifted her head, her eyes are now wide, her pupils dilating and her forehead began to darken, a sinister aura surrounds her. She continued to stare blankly at the staff with a wild smile taking over her face as she responds with a soft, but uncomfortable voice, "You **fuckers** don't know what you have just done. I PRAY that this game will be your last. And if Danganronpa concludes, I HOPE that you will burn and suffer. When the time comes for you to pay for your crimes, come look for me. Because I'll met you there, in HELL."

Angie giggled lightly once more and turned around. She went on her way to the exit. Reaching for the door handle, she turned around and greeted them with the same stare and said, " **Have fun playing with innocent lives.** " and with that, she left, leaving the others in the room dumbfounded.

It's too late. No takebacks.

For once, they have a bad feeling about this. They have a problem, and they can't do anything about it.

If Danganronpa does end, then it's their end as well.

" _No_ ", they thought, " _it won't be the end. We worked so hard for this! Danganronpa WILL continue._ "

The cameraman was spooked as well, but Angie gave him hope. Despite how she introduced the situation, maybe it IS possible for the games to end.

We'll just see how their fates play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now you know who's next, right?


	15. Rantaro Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is...bound to get interesting.

The next person that entered was a rather...familiar sight.

The student entering walked in politely, with hands in his pockets. His head frantically looking left to right, making sure to be aware and alert of his surroundings. "Hello?". His calm and deep voice echoed through the room. The team knew that they recognized this student. Yes, who could forget him? They decided to leave this matter with one against the other. The rest of the team left, while one of them stayed.

 

This is about to get interesting. 

"Well, well, well." At this statement, the boy jumped at the words that have just been said to him. A chuckle was all he got, following with, "So...Mr. Ultimate Adventurer. Are you back? Back for more?"

The team member got a chuckle back from the boy, "Well...I DID say I would come back. Did you actually forget about me? I'm hurt." 

"Hah! As if I have ANY sympathy towards anyone who dares to come participate in these games. You know me, Rantarhoe." 

"Ouch. Now I'm even more hurt." 

"Good."

"Tch, you never changed. Did you? But still, of all people, I had to survive and be stuck with YOU."

"Ouch, now I'm hurt. I feel you now Rantaro."

"Shut up, you get excited when you're filled with despair."

"Aw, you know me sooo much! It's disgusting..."

"Yeah, that's why I said that. Plain Jane."

"OUCH! Now I'm even more hurt! Can someone stop this?"

"Tch, worthless efforts. I know you're pretending."

"Heh, you got me. Very observant of you, Rantaro."

"..."

"..."

"Don't be naive, you know I didn't come back here out of my own free will. I'm forced to participate once more, remember? We voted that we would sacrifice our lives and participate in Danganronpa 53 and let the other two go free. We voted for hope."

"...Yeah, and I would become the Mastermind and you would become the Ultimate Survivor...Honestly, hope is disgusting."

"Why you? And...wait....what do you mean by hope is disgusting? Hope is what you voted for. If you think it's so disgusting, why did you vote for hope? You could've voted for despair."

"Yeah, true...but that would lead to a boring ending. And the fans wouldn't want that, right? So hope is the only choice."

Rantaro was confused, but after a few moments of thinking, the realization hit him cold like being hit in the head by a shot put ball.

"You voted for hope...to make the games continue. It was for the fans right?! So that means....YOU WERE FUCKING WORKING WITH THEM! THE PEOPLE THAT CREATED THESE STUPID KILLING GAMES!"

"Yep, I've worked with them for such a long time. And I put myself in a killing game..specifically, the one we both participated in, to show my love and dedication towards Danganronpa. I'm glad I survived and that these killing games are going to continue."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Hmph, can't do anything about it. It's what the audience wants. More killing games. You know, I'm surprised that you're the only survivor who's actually fighting against these games."

"These killing games are wrong and they must be stopped.......but....why? Why are you working for them? And why for so long?"

"I've been a HUGE fan of Danganronpa ever since I laid my eyes on it. I was just a talentless high schooler, all I had was Danganronpa. I became such a huge fan that I didn't feel any sympathy for those who participated. I was obsessed! All I wanted was the killing games, that's what makes this show most enjoyable. A game you're forced to play? Oh, what fun! Being the faithful and obsessed fan I am, I joined the team so I can finally be a part of something I love! I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"And then, in the 52nd season, we and 2 other people made it to the end. We all chose hope, but we both chose to sacrifice our own lives and to be executed. And the punishment was that we had to participate in the next season. You chose hope because it was the only way for the killing games to continue."

"That is correct."

"I can't belive it, you decieved me."

"Now doesn't this new revalation fill you with despair?"

Rantaro stood still, in a state of disbelief. His eyes were widened and his shaking fists curled into fists. He bit his lip and he finally spoke up,

"So this game, it's going to continue. We'll be in the 53rd season as punishment and we are forced once again to play this game."

"..."

"Hmph, I see what you're planning. I finally see why this game continues."

"What're you going to do about it, avocado boy?"

Rantaro walked over to the desk and slammed his fists on it, so hard that the sound echoed in the room.

"I'm going to stop you, we were allies before and we saved those guys by sacrificing our lives. But now I know that you were working with _them_ , you can't hide. I'll stop before you can do anything. This, **I SWEAR**."

All Rantaro got was a laugh as a response.

"Try all you want, but these games will never end. They'll never stop, and I won't hesitate to end your life. It's pointless Rantaro, so just go on, accept your punishment and participate in the next killing game. Then, I'll make sure you won't get in the way. You can't stop me. You can't stop Danganronpa. There's no way for you to end it and there's nothing you can do about it. Just give up."

Rantaro gave a hard cold stare as he responded, 

"Tch, try me, bitch. If I can't stop you, I know what will. These games will **end**. I know it."

"You can try, but you WILL FAIL! Now...why don't you go on home already? Auditions are finished and we already have our cast. Me, you, 13 other students who have been accepted in the auditions....and...him..."

After saying "him", the cameraman showed himself.

"Th-this is..."

"Yep, this little guy was built to serve as the audience surrogate and camera. In fact, he was the one that recorded all of the auditions from earlier today."

"He's....going to be responsible for the audience interaction..."

The cameraman winced after being reminded of his purpose. The audience's camera, the surrogate, the puppet....

Rantaro walked over to the cameraman and placed a gentle hand on its right cheek.

The cameraman flinched at the touch, but relaxed after knowing that Rantaro wouldn't hurt him.

"Poor guy, he doesn't deserve this. He should've just lived a normal life."

"Oh, but he already did. A few seasons ago, he was built and sent to the real world to live amongst humanity."

"And no one suspected him?"

"Yep, he managed to keep his secret as a robot hidden away from the world. Well, until now. It doesn't matter anyway. He works with us as well."

"So....is he like your little brother?"

"Sort of...he's mostly nothing but a mere toy."

"How rude, but then again, I AM talking to some insane bitch who has less emotions than a robot."

The cameraman looked down, still leaning in to the gentle touch.

"Hey...what's your name little guy?"

"...."

"Don't be shy."

"I'm K1-B0...but....please...address me as Keebo...."

"Keebo...meaning hope."

Rantaro smiled.

"Hey, when we're in the killing game, I'll protect you, okay? That's a promise. I'll always be there for you."

"Y-you promise?"

The smile grew more wider, along with its softness.

"Yeah, we'll get through this. Everything will be okay." Rantaro shot a glare at the person next to him and continued, "And we'll make sure that these killing games will end."

Keebo smiled, knowing he has found hope in Rantaro.

Rantaro got up and left, leaving the staff member with Keebo.

"Come on, Keebo. We gotta prepare ourselves for the big day."

"Okay...Tsumugi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Mr. Ultimate Adventurer has decided to come back to play once more.
> 
> I wonder why.....


	16. Tsumugi Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an audition, but just Tsumugi's and final words thoughts prior to the events of Danganronpa V3...and let's leave it like that...

Tsumugi Shirogane.

What would you see if you met her for the first time?

You would've thought of her as a plain and ordinary student.

While that is true, what if I told you she was an official member of Team Danganronpa?

Actually, she's a dedicated DIE-HARD Danganronpa fan who have loved the show ever since she was a child. She didn't have a happy childhood, her life was boring....and plain, and she cried tears of despair the second she was born. Ever since she found Danganronpa on her TV while surfing through channels, she finally found something to live for and something to smile and be excited about. She finally found her life's purpose. She may have a boring life, but she'll be okay. She now has something to look forward to. Thanks to Danganronpa, she found her obsession, her strength to keep going, and something to cheer for. And she continued supporting and cheering for Danganronpa, acknowledging that it'll never end because of how much everyone else in the entire world admired it. Despite how bad it is, no one's doing anything about it. Heck, there are ACTUAL teens being murdered, for real! And the police, not even the government aren't doing anything about it! It's insane....really.

Tsumugi loved the show, because of the storyline and plot, the despair, the hope, the trials, friendship and character developments, betrayal, distrust, all the action that goes on, the life-changing characters and protagonists, but mostly, for the murders and the battle between hope and despair. EVERYTHING. Tsumugi loved EVERYTHING about Danganronpa and anything Danganronpa-related. To the point where she has no sympathy for any of the participants and to the point where she only cares for bloodshed. It's creepy, but it's "normal" to the people of this world. EVERYONE, and I mean, EVERYONE was a fan of this murderous game how that uses the lives of young teenagers who willingly allowed themselves to become a part of the show.

Oh, those words that described herself and society itself. He can't help but repeat them over and over again. **Those words were disgusting and stomach-churning.**

* * *

 

" _Hello. My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. As you can see, I'm just a plain and ordinary student. But my entire life changed because of Danganronpa. Ever since I was born, I cried so many tears of despair, tears that cried out that I didn't want to be born into this boring world. And those tears marked the despair-filled path I'll soon travel down. I guess life really hated me and fate decided to choose me because my childhood was filled with nothing...but DESPAIR. My parents always argued and fought with each other, neglecting their own child and I had no other relatives that cared about me at all. I had no friends because I was so boring and even the teachers wouldn't want to help me when I was struggling. That's when I came to realize that this world cares for no one and the people only care about themselves. But I was okay with it, that's what's 'normal' in our world, right? Later on, the time came when my parents had enough. But instead of crying, I smiled. I felt the despair linger inside of me, but I smiled nonetheless.I got used to it, I was adjusted to this world and its rules, I came to love it. Even with all of those tragedies, I continue to live on with this wonderful feeling of despair. And Danganronpa helped me! I watched EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND of it with love and admiration! The murders, the bloodshed, the plots, the mysteries, the battles between hope and despair! I LOVE IT! I love Danganronpa so much! And I'm a dedicated fan! I made up my own stories about the characters, made up my own storyline with different characters and different talents, I even came up wit the most GRUESOME and EXCITING executions for the characters! And I love Danganronpa so much that I don't feel any sympathy for those who participate in the killing games! They're only here for OUR entertainment! I JUST LOVE IT ALL! And I'd do ANYTHING to be a part of the this!_ "

* * *

 

Yep, she's insane alright. And she also has participated in a few of the killing games, and survived. She really has given her whole life to Danganronpa. That's why she was so glad that she became a part of Team Danganronpa.

Later on, after more than 35 successful seasons and counting, she decided to make one of the future seasons interesting and commissioned someone to build her a robot.

A robot that would act a small her assistant, or tool as she puts it, the cameraman, and the future audience surrogate. Just thinking about putting in the audience surrogate in just fills her up with excitement and causes her to blush and drool endlessly.

Finally,  **he** was finally built and brought before her.

She smiled and said, "Hello, K1-B0. You'll be used for a future season of our famous tv show series, but before that, I'll send you to the outside world to interact and fit in amongst humanity."

The robot nodded and afterward, he was taught everything that he needed to know and was then sent away.

Then, the 52nd successful season ended. It was time to prepare for the 53rd.

All of the auditions were cast and everything was ready to go.

After betraying Rantaro with the revealed truth of her connection with Team Danganronpa and the killing games, along with her involvement in the continuation of the series, she couldn't help but laugh for Rantaro was such a fool. If he thinks he could stop her and and Danganronpa, then she'll do anything to stop him from taking action.

Tsumugi smiled to herself and walked over to a pile of papers on her desk. It was the script for future season. Her smile grew wider. She was going to make sure that Danganronpa will continue no matter what.

She looked at the clock and said to herself, "I should go get him now. It's time."

She walked over to the laboratory, where her little puppet awaits.

Tsumugi couldn't BE any more excited. With all the new characters, the new features, and the newly developed storyline, this season is indeed going to be the most interesting.

That, she was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 1-2 chapters will be Keebo's story, and probably will be the end of this work.


	17. K1-B0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Keebo's side of the story!

The boy sat there in his room, pondering about what just happened to him earlier. Today was supposed to be a normal day, as usual, but today wasn't one he could've predicted.

Even up to the point where he starts to question his own existence.

He didn't know why he was a part of this in the first place...but here he is. And this is how it went.

* * *

The young boy walks through the crowded streets in his school uniform, his hat hiding his eyes as he looks down on the sidewalk. He continues and progresses onward, the people never noticing that he was walking there in the first place. He was unnoticeable and was not considered suspicious. Good, he thought.

His job was to fit in with society and live like a normal human being, while learning how to properly act human. But he can't show anyone his true identity...his identity as a robot made by Team Danganronpa. And that was to remain a secret until the 53rd season airs.

So far, he was doing well all these years of hiding his identity and living under the rule of his creators and the team.

Especially under the rule of his "older sister" Tsumugi Shirogane. Tsumugi was the one who wished for the robot to be created and despite all of her harsh teasing, bullying, and abuse towards the robot, she taught him everything he needed to know. She was there by his side and she was his only companion, while he was her only companion. They were like siblings. Not by blood, but through their interactions. Tsumugi was a scary being to be around as an absolute killing fan girl, but he got used to it. After all, he was created under the same people that she worked with. And they did do everything together ever since his creation. He was secretly the cameraman behind the recordings and airings of every chapter and episode in each season that followed his "birth" and they also came up with the storylines and character designs together. Even if he didn't want to, he just wanted to make her happy. So maybe he could be happy too.

The boy sighed and thought about Tsumugi. Wondering how she was doing and how things were running back at the office. And wondered if Tsumugi was on her way. Oh well, no time to think about it. He had to get to school. Now. It was the first day, and it's time to make a good impression.

-

KEEBO POV

 

I talked to everyone else in our class. And so far, I have been successful with most of them. Everyone seems to be okay when I talk with them, although they're all strange. Humans are really strange and I can't really understand how they thought or operate. Oh well, I'm capable of understanding soon enough! Anyways, they always talk about Danganronpa and what they love about it. They also even considered signing up for it if they get the chance.

What kind of classmates DO I have?

Nonetheless, I was willing to be their friend and to be there for them. I felt so happy afterward because I managed to interact with other humans and I learned a few things about being human. This was going to be quite an interesting year.

But, I also can't help but feel that I'm being watched. No matter where I go, I feel like someone's watching me or following me. Stalking me...

No, that can't be right. I'm not being stalked. I shouldn't be! But that feeling always comes back. Who's following me? Why are they following me?... I figured that I would find out soon enough. But...does this mean that they're feeling suspicious of me. I'm a mystery in this school, they don't know my secret. No one ever knew. And it's supposed to stay that way! I can't let anyone know! Not yet! But what if they DO find out? What if they tell everyone else?! I'm in huge trouble if word gets out that I'm...well...you know.

 

I did my best to keep my secret hidden. I never did anything suspicious nor did I let my guard down, even if I was alone. But even so, apparently, all those efforts were never enough. 

The school day was over and I was on my way to my locker. But before I could go anywhere else, someone harshly grabbed my arm, covered my eyes with their free hand, and dragged me to an alleyway. I felt myself panicking, what do I do? Why is this happening? I got to get out of here!

My struggles were only greeted with a light, yet sinister chuckle. I felt someone breathing on my shoulder and it moved and got closer to my neck, then up to my ear. The warm breath was unwelcoming and frightening.

"Hello, Keebo~" The voice whispered in a sing-song tone.

I gulped, or if I could, I would.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you know who I am~?"

This time the voice was more deep and husky. That did NOT help. But I recognized that voice. The voice that belonged to my captor.

Turns out figuring out who he was was a mistake. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Is this...Sh-Shuichi Saihara?"

"Yep~" The voice was more of a whisper.

The hands covering my eyes finally released themselves and now they're on my shoulders.

I turned around and saw Shuichi standing right there in front of me. He had this wild smile taking over his face.

Shuichi Saihara was the strangest human being I have ever heard of. And for once, everyone agreed with what I had to say. I've heard rumors that he's a creep and that he always goes to the extremes. He may be quiet and shy around "normal" people but goes ecstatic over interesting people and murder, loving the sight of blood and gore and is willing to do anything to make "interesting" people notice him. I've been warned to never talk with him because I'll regret it later.

I felt like I was being watched, yes, but was it him? Was I...suspicious? I mean, I didn't make a **proper** introduction. But, nothing more, right? I did my best to keep myself hidden. I never met this person before! I only heard rumors about him! There's no way that he would have known my secret-

"I know your secret~"

I was WRONG. And if he's right, I'm DEAD.

"Wh-what?! My what?!"

"Mhmhmhm....you really thought you could hide, could you? But now I know. I knew ever since I investigated you."

"W-wait. Does this mean you're the one that was stalking me?!"

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM TO BE STALKED BY  **HIM**  OF ALL PEOPLE?!

"Mmmm....maybe, maybe not."

"Buuuuuut~ now that I know, you can't hide. I think you should show it to me now."

"Sh-show what?"

Oh no...nonononononono

Shuichi leaned into my ear and whispered, "Your body."

I tensed up, he knew. He knew it. He got me. He figured it all out. I couldn't do anything else and even if I tried to run away he'll grab me and force the answer out of my mouth, so I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my uniform shirt and revealed what was hidden underneath.  
I saw Shuichi's smile grow wider and his face began to turn red and his eyes glow an ominous and predatory yellow.

"Ahahahahaha.....I knew it...You ARE a robot and not just any ordinary robot. You are a Team Danganronpa robot."

I gave up. He knew everything. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes...I was sent here to live in society and fit in with the rest of humanity while trying to maintain my secret. Until the time is right."

"..."

Shuichi took a moment to write something down, then he turned and looked at me with an ecstatic smile.

"Ehehehehhehe...so it is true. You are an actual robot! A TEAM DANGANRONPA ROBOT! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** "

Shuichi felt so proud of himself as his laughter began to grow louder and began to echo down the halls of the alleyway.

"Alright, I get it. You caught me and now you know my secret. Can you PLEASE not tell A SINGLE SOUL?"

Shuichi puts his hands up in defense while wearing a smug look on his face.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. But before I go, I just want you to know that no matter where you hide, you can't escape from me. I'll be watching you from now on. You can't hide any more secrets from me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you already figured out my secret Sherlock. Aren't you special? I...won't hide anything anymore, at least from you. Heaven knows what you might do to me if I don't accept your terms."

"Good, good."

Shuichi stepped closer to me, up to the point where our noses almost touch.

"I'll tell you a secret~. I signed up to be a participant of the next season's killing game. A lot of students did, didn't you know? Even Rantaro from last season is! I mean, he has no choice anyway. Eheheheheheheheheh~. What about you, huh?!"

I am aware of the auditions, I was the one that recorded them. I feel like Shuichi KNOWS I was there at the auditions. But, he doesn't need to know that I actually was there recording everyone.

He already knows more than enough about me.

"W-well....n-no...I don't want to. I'm not really a...fan of Danganronpa." THAT'S the truth.

His eyes widened and he grabbed my wrists.

"A-AH!"

"Oh no no no no no...that won't do. No one, and I mean, NO ONE would ever hate Danganronpa. It gives us life, y'know?"

"It doesn't for me. Don't you think that these killing games are a bit inhumane? I mean, many lives are being taken away for YOUR entertainment and all you could do is laugh at them in amusement! So cruel! So...disgusting! It's become a new low for humanity...it's wrong!"

A dark aura suddenly surrounded me as Shuichi's eyes glowed brighter and his grip on my wrists turned from caressing into imprisoning.

I messed up. I shouldn't have said that.

Because I made Shuichi Saihara, possibly the most lovesick and creepy Danganronpa fanboy, REAL mad. I could tell from his angry expression. His eyes glowed, his lips were now thin, and he was dangerously too close to me as I backed up against the wall. Nowhere to escape. Nowhere to run.

"Heh..." He breathed shakily.

"You ARE joining this game, whether you like it or not. And I can't wait to see you and everyone else die as I rise in victory. I'll be watching you from now on sweet, innocent Keebo..."

And with that, he left.

That last sentence gave me the chills. But that's not the terrifying part. Now that I know I can't escape from him no matter what, life is going to become hard for me. I wondered why I'm still here. Why I can't just be rid of. Wondering what is soon to come. But I can't help but panic, I just realized what I have done, what HE had done.

Dangit dangit DANGGIT  **DANGGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I messed up! I messed up so bad! How could his have happened?! How could I have failed so easily?! I'm such an idiot! A lost cause!

What are they going to do with me?! What will they do with me?! They'll think I'm useless! I can't do one simple task easily! I've done so well so far and yet, here I am!

Someone already knows! What is HE going to do with me?! HE found out my secret! This is happening because of HIM!!!!

WHY?!!!! WHY???!!!!!!!!!!!! Why does THIS have to happen?! Desperation continued to build up inside me. The anxiety is high and so is my anger against that boy.

 I couldn't process it at the moment, but I know that it happened. It indeed HAPPENED. I had to record all of these auditions while the staff determined who would be in the 53rd killing game. On the day of the casting, I refused to come out because I can't bear to see the thousands of students who are willing to risk their lives to enter a killing and to have their own lives being played for the audience's entertainment. But I had no choice, I had to follow every command any one of the staff gives me. Even if I never wanted this, I'll never be able to break free from their control. I never was.

I thought to myself, "Why was I even built in the first place? If I was only built to entertain others or to inspire others to risk their lives, then I don't want to live. I don't want to live if it means others have to die. I just wanted to live a normal life, and now it's going down the drain."

These thoughts overwhelm me and echo in my mind. These thoughts are my own, but they won't be for long.

It hit me that this madness of a game show called "Danganronpa" never ended. It never will to my dismay. I don't remember much about what happened next. But still...it seems like my fate has been sealed.

13 participants were selected, 2 were already destined to come back, and I am forced to not only be a participant, but as well as the audience's eyes as well as the pawn.

Oh, if only... 


	18. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day everyone will be gathered together for the first official airing of the 53rd season. All of the students are excited, well not all of them. Today's the day they will all be taken away from their normal lives and be sent to live their new lives as Ultimates. They are about to enter the 53rd killing game, whether they are ready or not.

This is it.

Today's the day. Today's the day of the 53rd killing game. Everything is all set for the new season. All they need are the students selected.

However, they don't plan on "calling" the students and letting them know that they need them. No, they're going to do this in the most unexpected way.

They're going to KIDNAP the students.

On the morning of the big day, a certain robot was trapped in his room. His eyes were facing a camera as if he was recording a final message just in case. The recording states:

* * *

_"H-hello? Is this working?"_

_"Um, anyways, I am K1-B0. And I am the Ultimate Robot. But please, address me as Keebo."_

_"Now you may be wondering why and when I'm recording this. Right now, it's September 26, 2017. And it's a big day because Danganronpa's 53rd season: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony is going to be released today in just a few hours._

_"Now, if you're wondering, yes I am a participant as I already stated my talent earlier. Plain, right? Yeah, I know. It's nothing much. But I'm supposed to be the  Ultimate Hope Robot later on as I have heard from my boss. I'm also planned to be the audience surrogate and camera Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I_ _work for Team Danganronpa but unwillingly unlike everyone else. I was created by them and I am forced to listen to them and to follow their commands. Life, is unfair you know? But, what can I do? I'm only just a toy for them to play with."_

_"Now, I'm leaving a message here to anyone that finds this. Danganronpa is a KILLING game show. Innocent lives are being thrown out there just for YOUR OWN SICK ENTERTAINMENT. Don't you realize that at all? And don't say that they're fictional characters and that their lives don't matter, don't give me that. Their lives DO matter because they're just like us. They act the same way we do. You should be feeling sympathy for these people because they have given their lives just to entertain you and now you have the nerve to LAUGH? I can't believe you, humans. At this point, if I wasn't a maturing AI, I would've figured all of you disgusting living beings are hopeless."_

_"..."_

_"I overreacted, did I? Actually, I shouldn't be sorry. Because that's the horrifying truth."_

_"..."_

_"To those who survived the killing games, I hope you knew what you were doing and the sacrifices it took to get you here to this point, the sacrifices you made to survive. And I hope you knew what you were doing when you signed up. But most importantly, I hope that you'll recover from your experiences and that you realize the true purpose of Danganronpa and how wrong it is."_

_"To the staff of Danganronpa, I'm quite aware of what's you have done to me and what may happen. But I hope all of you will pay the consequences soon enough and that Danganronpa may end. If you're watching, then that means I'm dead and it's all thanks to you. I found out the horrible truth of your work and if I'm dead, that means I'm no longer under YOUR control."_

_"To the person that found this, I have something else I wish to show you. I have a plan and everything necessary will be recorded here and will be hidden. So here's what's happening-"_

_The rest of the recording is omitted, for now._

* * *

Keebo finished recording and hoped that he managed to say anything important and vital information about the killing games that may be forgotten or unknown to anyone.

After recording his final message, Keebo sighed as he finally felt prepared to meet his fate, whether he lives or not, he will make sure that Danganronpa ends.

He heard a knock on his door and a soft and familiar voice came afterward, "Keebo..."

Tsumugi.

"Come on out Keebo, it's...time."

Rantaro.

Keebo sighed to himself.

 

Yes, indeed it's time. But the robot refuses to come out. After a few gentle nudges, he felt his systems shut down.

* * *

* * *

 

As time passed, everyone else that was selected got kidnapped and put into the same school building, which in reality, was the setting for the killing game. They wandered around the school and got chased by the Exisals, leading them to the gym. Where they anxiously waited, not understanding what was going on at all. It was only until the last two students arrived: Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara.

Everything is now ready.

-

"Ohhh...more people have arrived."

"Huh?"

"Did you all get chased by that monster too?!"

"O-oh, yeah..."

"What...are they? What do they want with us?"

"Do you want me to check on what's happening?"

"You can't! It's too dangerous out there!"

"It's likely that monster still lurks nearby..."

"W-wait!"

"Who are you guys? And why am I here-"

"And that makes 16."

"What?"

"I'm talking about us. There are 16 of us-all high schoolers. What do you think that means?"

"..."

"Oh, right. Didn't answer your question. I can give you my name. It's Rantaro Amami. Let's leave it that now."

"Huh? Um...okay."

"Anyway, why does it matter that there are 16 of us? There might be more coming."

"Nah, I think this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyway."

"If this is what you think it is?"

"What, you some kind of fuckin' know-it-all? If you know somethin', spill it out!"

At that moment, the Exisals appeared and scared everyone. Everyone thought they were going to die at this point. But deep down, they probably knew what's going to happen.

Once they calmed down, 5 little bears pop out of the Exisals and explained everything, well, not EVERYTHING.

"H-hey! What's up with these stuffed animals? How are they moving?"

"Moving stuffed animals..."

"On top of that, it seems like they're calling themselves the 'Monokubs'"

"Wait! You guys call yourselves...the Monokubs?!"

"..."

"Looks like I was right."

"This is exactly what I thought it was."

"But who's behind all this? Why the ridiculous theatrics-"

"Gaahhhh! Shut up, you! All o' you reactin' way too normally to this! It's boring!"

"Actually...don't their clothes seem kinda boring too?"

"Wait a minute...ya think maybe they haven't been given their first memory yet?"

"Huh? That shoulda happen before they woke up..."

"Hey, answer my question! If you guys are the Monokubs then-"

"We're just wondering...do youse guys have Ultimate talents or anothing like that?"

"I...don't have one."

"I have a skill that I devote myself to...but I wouldn't call it an Ultimate talent."

"M-me neither...I-I don't...have anything like that..."

"Y-yeah. Same here."

"I knew it! They haven't gotten their first memory yet!"

"A-anyways...if you guys really are the Monokubs, then-"

"Don't worry about us. The real issue is youse bastards. Youse all have forgotten your talents and became generic high school students."

"See, according to the backstory, there's this Ultimate Hunt going on. You've all lost your memories and become different people cuz of the Ultimate Hunt."

"Well, in your current state, it's pretty much pointless to talk to you guys about this."

"The first thing we need you guys to do isn't remember your true selves."

"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories."

"First, we'll update your wardrobe so you guys look all cute and spiffy!"

And thus, the Exisals tossed every student their proper uniforms and the first stage of their transformation from boring, normal high school students to talented Ultimates began as everyone changed from their normal school uniform into their unique attire.

"H-huh? What am I wearing?"

"Mm-hm! Looking good! Now you look more like Ultimates!"

"Ultimates...? R-really?"

"Next up, the memory youse all been waiting for!"

"Hell yeah! Get ready! Once the seal is broken, we'll be in the domain of the killing game!"

"K-killing game?"

"You mean...we WERE selected!?"

"We got picked?! Really?! Alright!"

"W-woah! Really!? I'm selected for it too!?"

"Now then, after the Flashback Lights help you remember your amazing talents...this amazing story will begin for real!"

Everyone for excited about the news, well, not everyone....

 

 _"Flashback Lights....so this was what Tsumugi was talking about."_ Keebo thought.

_"So long, farewell. To our normal lives. Today begins the horrible story of Ultimates, who in reality were once normal high school students, whose lives will be played with their inevitable fates sealed for the world's entertainment."_

*The click of the Flashback Light immediately blinds our eyes and as new memories are implanted in our minds, everything that remained of our old lives slipped away. Then everything turned black.*

_"This is it...there's no turning back."_

_"The 53rd story, the 53rd killing game, the 53rd season of Danganronpa begins...now."_

 

 

_Now that this is happening, everyone seems excited. But one thing's for sure: I NEVER wanted to be a part of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! The end of the cast's pregame life.
> 
> Now onward to their Ultimate lives and the 53rd killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction here on Archive of Our Own. I'm not experienced, but I'll do my best with this series. Basically, this is just each of the student's lives before the events of Danganronpa V3.


End file.
